xptcuniversefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
The Shriek (postać)
The Shriek lub częściej, jako odniesienie do postaci, Shriek to monstrum z gatunku o tej samej nazwie. ShriekLub jego cała rasa. jest znana ludzkości już od czasów założenia pierwszych cywilizacji. Opisywany w mitach, legendach oraz podaniach ludowych. Żywi się wspomnieniami oraz myślami wyczytywanymi z ludzkich umysłów. Wygląd Shriek ma "wiele twarzy". The Shriek Shriek debiutuje w tym filmie i przez czas jego trwania wygląd potwora zmieniał się kilka razy. Oryginalna forma Shriek w oryginalnej formie jest po prostu niebiesko-białą kulą energetycznąKAKAZET potwierdził, że może też przybierać energetyczną humanoidalną formę.. Jako Yoto$ Pierwszym "cudzym" wcieleniem Shrieka był Yoto$. Gdy go udawał, miał na sobie ciemną kurtkę, pod nią czarny T-shirt ze wzorem, jeansy oraz ciemne buty. Na głowie miał czarno-szarą czapkę z daszkiem, a na twarzy maskę Billy'ego the Puppeta. Jako KAKAZET Drugim "ciałem" dla Shrieka był KAKAZET. Miał wówczas na sobie czarny T-shirt z logiem Batmana, kurtkę(taką jak przy wcielaniu się w Yoto$a), jasnoszare dresy, granatowe buty oraz wspomnianą maskę. The Christmas Miracle Shriek pojawia się w tym filmie we śnie. Jako SHPIEQ W tym wcieleniu Shriek nie dodał żadnych swoich elementów. Jest to prostu "klon" SHPIEQA. Na głowie nosi okulary w czarnych oprawkach, ma niebieską bluzę z kapturem oraz ciemne spodnie. Jako KAKAZET Na końcu snu Shriek zmienia się po raz kolejny w KAKAZETA. Ma wtedy ubraną wspomnianą maskę oraz tę samą kurtkę. Pod kurtką nosi T-shirt z napisem: "STAR WARS: THE LAST JEDI". Ma także szare spodnie dresowe i bliżej nieokreślone skarpety. Dodatkowe informacje W oficjalnym opowiadaniu na podstawie filmu można przeczytać, że Shriek jest zdolny do cofania czasu. W filmie jest widoczne jedynie cofanie się scen, by pokazać nam akcje przed początkową scenąPotwierdzone przez opowiadanie.. Shriek jest ogólnie określany jako bezwzględny i bez pozytywnych emocji, aczkolwiek w filmie widzimy(i opowiadanie potwierdza), że "bawił" się on z Michałem, goniąc go. Jeżeli może się teleportować, to złapanie traceura mogłoby przecież skończyć się o wiele szybciej. Shriek najwyraźniej dba też o dokumentacje. Widać to, kiedy dwukrotnie złamał czwartą ścianę zwracając się w stronę kameryKtóra najprawdopodobniej należy do niego i to nią nagrywał całą akcję The Shrieka będąc jakby "nieobecnym przewodnikiem" po akcji filmu.. W opowiadaniu Shriek jest określony jako mityczna postać nieposiadająca konkretnego kształtu. Żywiła się wspomnieniami ofiar, a także dzięki nim była zdolna przybierać przeróżne postacie bazując właśnie na "wycinkach" z umysłów ludzi. Jego nazwa wg podań ludowych (shriek - ang. wrzask) wzięła się z przeraźliwego krzyku ofiary podczas, gdy monstrum ją zabijało. Ciekawostki * Będąc Yoto$em oraz swoją oryginalną formą, Shriek nie odezwał się ani razu. Przemawiał jedynie jako KAKAZET. * Tworzenie głosu Shrieka zostało opisane oraz pokazane przez KAKAZETA w kulisach do The Shriekahttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SXmKKgm-4AY&t. * Muzyka słyszana w tle podczas czytania w myślach przez Shrieka to ta sama muzyka, która znajduje się w opóźnionym trailerze do ''The Nightmare'a''. * Nie jest wiadome czy w ''The Christmas Miracle ''Shriek to tylko sen, czy potwór nawiedził osobiście Yoto$a w jego psychice. * Na początku roku KAKAZET narysował Shrieka siedzącego na tronie. Jest wówczas wcielony połowicznie w KAKAZETA i w Yoto$aAutor potwierdził, że Shriek siedzi na tronie w swoim wymiarze. "Akcja" obrazu dzieje się tuż po zabiciu Miczała. Potwór siedzi na pół zadowolony z triumfu, na pół czujący niedosyt. KAKAZET potwierdził.. Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie